


The New Journey - Aigami X Reader

by TheKillerDude101



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKillerDude101/pseuds/TheKillerDude101
Summary: I saw this guy in the movie and he is lowkey hot and I swear he deserves more attention, so here's a fanfic based on him :D
Relationships: Aigami | Diva/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The New Journey - Aigami X Reader

Chapter 1:  
Goddamn it, it was rainy day, while the water drops were swiftly swaying across the mid-sky. I was sitting in the bus staring outside the tinted window thinking about my family, my dad had died at a young age and my stepparents were an evil creature, she'd always threaten me and treat me like a slave and now she sent me here looking for my new home since my stepparents needed some "privacy" without me. They always hated me, but me being 16 really didn't care about it since I had my ways to get out of things. My brother had already left the house when he was 20 so I guess it's my turn now.  
30 minutes later, I got off the bus and started looking at the leaflet my step-mum (aka the dog) gave to me. I would never really use maps, often I use my phone but that got taken off me. I was asking the people around me if they knew my apartment, but they didn't seem to acknowledge me and just ignored me. I was soaked from the harsh rain that was falling from the sky, but I still couldn't find my apartment. I started panicking and got kind of annoyed, so I was thinking of giving up and just renting a hotel nearby.  
I went to this restaurant that was near me, it sold a lot of food, and me being quite poor I just got some ramen that was about £3/$3 and looked at the leaflet trying to figure out where I lived but then a random guy with soft blue hair that were tie in two pigtails sat next to me. I started getting scared as hell thinking he might kidnap me or something before I even went home. He took my black scarf off and wrapped it round himself saying "God, this is warmer than my blanket." His voice was softer than an angel. Confused, I looked up to him in curiosity, he had a slight smirk on his face and had bright golden eyes. "W-what, you're quite disturbing" I said and tried getting my scarf, but he didn't give it back. He gave me a wink while smiling again. I kind of blushed, I mean he wasn't that bad-looking an- oh god this isn't the time to be thinking this.  
"Moron" I muttered to him knowing that he probably heard me. His hand was resting on his chin whilst he still had my scarf on. Then suddenly, I saw my ramen disappearing.  
"Hey, what are you doing!?" I shouted in annoyance since he stole my food, and I was also hungry. He shoved my scarf back on me.  
"Thanks for the meal, your new here aren't you, tell me your name?" He said with a soft smile.  
I glared back at him not typically enjoying so far of what was happening around this new city. I mean he was kinda hot to be honest and what harm could he possibly do to me anyways?  
"I'm Y/N, and you are?"  
"Hehe, no answer to you my lady, but this is your destination I believe." He said while pointing at the small apartment just across the street, the name of the street also specified that he was correct, how did he figure out where I live, I mean I'd only talked to him for like 10 minutes or so. I looked around but I realised that he disappeared, he wasn't there anymore, that's strange, I swore I was legit talking to him like a second ago. (sigh) oh well, I guess this is my new journey.


End file.
